Permainan Takdir
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: Karena semua adalah permainan takdir dan tak ada manusia yang menyangkalnya/ for oFF/ sasusaku pair/


CRASS

Cairan kental kembali mengalir deras, menggenang membasahi seprai putih tulang di bawahnya, membuat warna kontras di sana.

''Maafkan aku, Naruto.''

Sebuah katana kembali dilayangkan pada tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah potongan tubuh jatuh begitu saja dari tempat tidur. Perlahan sosok itu bangkit, menghampiri potongan tubuh yang tadi sempat jatuh dari jangkauannya. Dengan setetes cairan bening menetes dari mata sayunya, jemari itu terulur mengoyak kornea biru dari tempatnya, memasukan dalam sebuah toples kecil. Sebagai kenangan terakhir yang ia dapat dari seorang yang sangat ia sayangi dan seseorang yang nyawanya melayang karenanya. Nyawa yang tak bersalah yang ia renggut karena takdir.

* * *

**Disklaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** M untuk sedikit lime dan sedikit gore. Anti bashing chara karena bagiku semua chara itu sama, hanya fiksi belaka.

.

.

**Special for OFF**

.

.

**Permainan Takdir**

by **Devil's of Kunoichi**

.

.

.

.

Senyum Uchiha Sasuke mengembang ketika ekor matanya menangkap siluet sosok yang muncul di depannya. Tak lama kemudian pria itu bangkit dari tempat tidur miliknya, menghampiri sosok wanita yang sejak tadi ia tunggu kehadirannya.

Pelukan selamat datang ia berikan kepada Sakura-nya, ''aku merindukanmu, Sakura,'' bisiknya sebelum bibir itu saling melumat dengan liarnya.

...

Sakura mengeliat ketika benda basah itu meliuk-liuk di tubuh polosnya. Menyapu setiap inci dari lekuk tubuhnya sebelum bermuara di gundukan daging kenyal itu, mengecap sekaligus menancapkan taring-taring di sana, tak ayal sang empunya mengeluarkan erangan yang semakin memacu rangsangan sang pelaku.

Tubuh polos itu bermandikan peluh ketika bagian bawah tubuhnya terisi penuh tubuh lain, saling bergesekan, meremas, menggeliat bersama dalam sebuah tempo.

''Aaahhhh...'' seruan terakhir Sakura mengakiri aksi keduanya. Kenikmatan dunia baru mereka renggut bersama, berbagi peluh dan sari masing-masing tapi semua itu tak ayal membuat hati sang wanita merekah. Karena ia tahu sebagian hatinya merasa dia bukan pangeran hatinya seperti dulu melainkan sosok iblis yang menjelma menjadi sang pangeran hati.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi merupakan sesuatu hal yang paling ia tunggu. Di mana ia bisa menatap leluasa sosok di sampingnya yang begitu polos.

Jemari itu menelusuri setiap lekuh wajah pangeran hatinya.

Bibir inilah yang membuat ia terpesona, karena setiap lekuk senyum membuat jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak.

Mata inilah yang selalu mengunci pandangannya, seakan emerald hanya boleh menatap sang onyx.  
Onyx yang selalu membawa kedamaian dalam sorot tajamnya.

Tapi...

Semua itu hanya masa lalu yang terkubur indah dalam memorinya. Karena sekarang setiap sorot sang onyx hanya membawa kematian, tiada sorot kedamaian itu. Karena takdir telah berkehendak dan tak ada manusia yang bisa mematahkan sang takdir.

Perlahan Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur, tak terelakan tubuh polosnya tersingkap. Ekor matanya melirik ke bawah, sesuatu mengalir dari tubuhnya, sari pria yang semalam membelainya. Dengan segera ia menggapai pakaian dan keluar dari kamar yang selalu membuat hatinya merasa pilu tanpa peduli hasil percintaan mereka yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

...

Wanita bermahkota merah itu menatap tak suka sosok wanita yang baru keluar dari kamar pribadi tuannya, sebersit rasa iri telah membutakan mata hatinya.  
''Kau harus mati, Haruno Sakura.''

* * *

_'Sakura-chan, ini ramen khusus buat Sakura-chan tercinta.'_

_'Sakura tak suka ramen seperti kau, Dobe.'_

_'Ahh...Teme kejam, Sakura-chan mau kok.'_

_'Tidak.'_

_'Berhenti, bisa tidak sih berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan, kaliankan sudah SMA masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil.'_

_'Sakura-chan, maaf.'_

_'Hn.'_

Setetes air mata turun dari kelopak Sakura, disusun dengan tetesan-tetesan lain yang tak bisa lagi ia bendung. Ia merindukan saat itu, di mana ia, Sasuke dan Naruto bersama dulu. Kekonyolan Naruto, cueknya Sasuke dan ia yang sering bersikap kasar karena ulah konyol Naruto. Tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum takdir memisahkan mereka, dan takdir yang membuat ia harus membunuh Naruto-orang yang ia sayangi.

Perlahan tubuh itu tenggelam di sebuah onsen, ia ingin pergi selamanya dari dunia yang membuatnya harus melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia inginkan.

''Dasar wanita jalang.''

Sakura terdiam, air telah menimbun tubuhnya sebatas daku.

''Aku tak tahu apa yang dilihat Sasuke-kun darimu wahai wanita murahan,'' cela Karin. Entah kenapa ia tak akan dan tak pernah suka dengan wanita merah jambu itu, wanita yang telah merebut pujaan hatinya-Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura beranjak mengambil handuknya, enggan untuk membalas ucapan-ucapan pedas Karin. Ia lelah, tak bisakah ia beristirahat sebentar tanpa gangguan siapapun.  
''Aku akan pergi kalau kau ingin memakai onsennya, Karin.'' Sakura mengambil handuk, kemudian melilitkan di tubuh polosnya.

Karin melirik sekilas tubuh polos Sakura sebelum terlilit handuk, ia melihat bercak-bercak merah di sana dan itu membuat amarahnya memuncak.

''Aku tak tahu apa yang dilihat Sasuke-kun darimu, jalang, aku ingin kau pergi dari hidup Sasuke-kun, kalau perlu mati saja sekalian,'' sinis Karin.

''Kalau bisa aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu tanpa kau minta, Karin,'' balas Sakura, tak lama kemudian ia melangkah berlawanan arah dari Karin. Tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika dirasa sebilah benda tajam menembus paru-parunya. Nafasnya sesak, tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai dingin. Mungkinkah inilah kematiannya.

Wanita berambut merah itu menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Dengan ini Sasuke pasti akan jatuh dalam pelukannya.

''Sakuraaa...''

Tubuh Karin membeku di tempat, ia tak berkutik di tempatnya ketika melihat sosok pria yang ia maksud menghambur mendekap Sakura yang bersimpuh darah.

''Sakura, kumohon bertahanlah,'' setetes cairan bening menetes tepat di pipi pucat Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, tangannya terangkat membela wajah pujaan hatinya.  
''Sasuke...''

Pria raven itu memejamkan onyx-nya, merasakan belaian tangan sang kekasih hati, pelukan pada tubuh lemah Sakura semakin erat, ia takut kehilangan Sakura, satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai di dunia ini.

''Sa-Saasuke...''

''Jangan bicara lagi, Sakura, ku mohon.'' desahnya, sebelah tangan Sasuke mendekap tangan Sakura di pipinya.  
Tangan itu mulai dingin.

''Aku mencintaimu, Sasukeee...''  
Sasuke tersentak ketika jemari dalam genggamannya terjatuh begitu saja.

''SAKURAAAA...!''

Teriakan itu laksana malaikat penjabut nyawa di pendengaran Karin. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan menatap onyx yang kini mengintimidasinya.

''Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku...a-aku tidak berniat membunuh Sakura, Sasuke-kun.'' Ketakutan kini membelenggu Karin, apalagi sosok Sasuke di depannya siap menggorok lehernya.

Karin semakin terdesak, keringatnya turun deras.

''Kau harus membayar semuanya, Karin.'' Kalimat terakhir Sasuke sebelum katana miliknya terayun ke sosok manusia di depannya.

Tanpa suara, tanpa jerit tangis ketika sebuah kepala jatuh dari sang tubuh. Mata itu mendelik ketakutan di ujung ajalnya.

''Aku benci kau, Karin, kau telah melukai hatiku, nyawamu tak ada gunanya untuk menggantikan Sakura-ku yang telah kau buat tertidur selamanya.''

Jari-jari itu terpotong kecil-kecil, kemudian tanpa belas kasihan gadis tak bernyawa itupun hancur meninggalkan aliran darah yang kini membaur dengan air jernih dalam onsen.

Tubuh kaku Sakura terangkat, ''tubuhmu dingin, Sakura, tapi tenang saja sebentar lagi aku akan menghangatkanmu, sayang.''  
Dengan senyumnya Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura ke dalam peraduan mereka.

* * *

**5 tahun kemudian.**

Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura-nya. Sakura yang masih enggan membuka kelopak miliknya, Sakura yang masih tertidur dalam dekapan Sasuke.

''Kau kedinginan, Sakura?'' bisik Sasuke.

Tak ada sahutan.

''Kau masih sukakan aku melakukan ini, sayang.''  
Daging kenyal itu bergerak sesuai arah remasan-remasan tangan Sasuke.  
Tak lama tubuh polos Sasuke merangkak di atas tubuh polos Sakura. Melumat bibir yang selalu menarik hasrat laki-lakinya, menekan lebih dalam, lebih liar. Tapi tetap saja tubuh itu tetap diam, tak ada desahan bersahut-sahutan, hanya desahan Sasuke-lah yang memenuhi ruang remang itu.

Kaki Sakura diangkat untuk menyelinapkan miliknya ke lorong Sakura. Hanya kehampaan yang dirasakan Sasuke, tapi ia tak peduli ketika tubuhnya lamban laun bergerak sesuai irama hatinya, menarik dan menanamkan lebih dalam. Tak terelakan tubuh kaku Sakura bergerak dalam dekapan dan hasrat Sasuke.

...

Mata itu menatap liar ke depan, gigi yang lebih mirip taring-taring bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang selama ini bekum tersalurkan.  
''Aku ingin dia mati malam ini, Juugo,'' desisnya.

Sang patner tak bersuara. Dalam hatinya ia tak menyangkal keinginan partnernya. Buat apa dia tetap bekerja di bawah orang yang lebih suka bercinta dengan seonggok daging tak bernyawa, sungguh menjijikkan.

Suigetsu menarik pelatuknya, membidik dari celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka.  
''Kau harus membayar apa yang kau lakukan pada Karin, Uchiha Sasuke.''

Tanpa suara, tanpa jeritan ketika tubuh Sasuke ambruk di atas tubuh Sakura. Jantungnya sesak, aliran darah seakan terus mengalir. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Sasuke.

''Tunggu aku, Sakura, aku akan datang menemuimu,'' bisiknya sebelum roh itu tercabut dari jasadnya.

.

.

''Apa yang kau lakukan, Suigetsu? Aku ingin cepat pergi dari tempat ini,'' seru Juugo geram melihat partnernya malah asik menuangkan cairan dalam jurigen besar.

''Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-sama, semoga kau bahagia di alam sana bersama Sakura-mu. Hahaha...''

Tawa itu menggelegar bersama kobaran api yang tengah melahap sebuah bangunan megah di pinggir kota.

* * *

Hot News

.

Sebuah bangunan megah di pinggir kota luluh lantak di makan kobaran api. Kebakaran hebat itu telah memakan nyawa dua orang yang sampai berita ini diturunkan belum teridentifikasi identitasnya.

* * *

Dan kembali permainan takdir mengikuti setiap titian langkah manusia.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**


End file.
